People use mobile electronic devices for communication, entertainment, work, navigation, and a variety of other functions. However, these mobile electronic devices typically have limited onboard storage space, thus restricting the amount of data that a user may maintain on a particular electronic device. Further, while a user may be able to store additional data with a cloud storage service, the data stored at the cloud storage service is not accessible when the user's electronic device is not able to communicate with a suitable network. Consequently, when a user's electronic device is offline, the user may not be able to access desired data until a connection to a network is available, thereby limiting the usefulness of the electronic device.